


Alter

by Kirsebr



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Bleeding Effect, Fear of Death, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsebr/pseuds/Kirsebr
Summary: 最后在重申一遍的注意事项：是肉、刀，有强X戏份，算是脏兮兮的恋爱（伪）故事吧？ （我怎么整天写这些有的没的！？）含有角色死亡成分（据一位写文的每一秒都在呐喊“兰斯洛特卿对不起”的渣渣透露）总的来说：非常糟糕，极度糟糕，漫山遍野的糟糕。受得住的看官就来吧。





	Alter

**Author's Note:**

> 最后在重申一遍的注意事项：  
> 是肉、刀，有强X戏份，算是脏兮兮的恋爱（伪）故事吧？ （我怎么整天写这些有的没的！？）  
> 含有角色死亡成分（据一位写文的每一秒都在呐喊“兰斯洛特卿对不起”的渣渣透露）
> 
> 总的来说：非常糟糕，极度糟糕，漫山遍野的糟糕。  
> 受得住的看官就来吧。

…我看见了，你为什么会和他在一块……  
为什么不行？  
没有为什么！只有他不可以！他，他可是……这不合规矩！  
只有他？在我成功的时候你不也欣喜了么？面对现实吧，我是你。能映射出你最期望的一切。  
不可能！我才不会，滚开！  
哈哈哈哈哈哈，不想承认吗？矜持、高洁的骑士内心阴暗是个混蛋，这一点有够好笑的。  
给我闭嘴！你不会懂的，我的心意不能传达给他。  
哈？那么为了骑士的心意/名誉，我就让一切变得如你所愿吧！  
什么“如我所愿”？  
之后你就会知道了。  
他分离了他，张开赤金的眸子。

Alter和本体不太一致，这一点紫色的Alter点点头表示认同，他勾着差不多高的父亲的肩，掰过那个男人的头和他接吻。后者的极不情愿全部被他吞吃下肚。  
“Lancelot…My Daddy… My Poppy，我爱你。哈哈哈…可笑吧，我对你怀有恨入骨髓的爱意。” 舌根碰撞牙齿，津液交互得粗俗暴力。Alter不管不顾的持续着接吻，嘴唇顺着父亲的嘴挪到下颚。隔着衣物，他舔舐一阵人脖颈弯上脆弱的软骨。不留情面的咬了下去。  
突如其来的疼痛烧灼着神经，兰斯洛特紧闭着眼，身体因钝痛有些颤抖。  
猎物的顺从使得Alter莫名其妙。他饶有兴趣地加大力道，对方的骨头被咬得咯吱咯吱响。带甜味的热流混着唾液一并滑入肺腑。“嘿嘿，你现在是我的东西。”Alter嘟囔着，满嘴血水。  
“放开，”兰斯洛特艰难地睁开眼，他厉声道：“我是你的…Fa” Alter迅速地扼住了他咽喉，把他抵到墙壁上动弹不得。  
“你不被允许讲完那个词。对我而言。”Alter空出一只手，解开兰斯洛特的盔甲、抽走他腰间的剑，一并扔到地上。钢铁砸到土地里激起纷纷扬扬的灰尘满天飞。他瞥了眼失去保护的父亲。弱小又无助，Alter这么想着，举起自己的长剑，划破对方贴着皮肤的紧身衣。  
剑刃很锋利，昨日才打磨过，没想到今天就派上用场。稍微有点割裂肌肤，不过没什么好在意的，武器都是嗜血的魔鬼。破碎的的半透明黑色布料搓到伤口微微泛红，再悄无声息地滑落。很快，兰斯洛特上半身就赤条条的暴露在了微凉的空气里。  
真冷啊，他皱皱眉，意图掰开脖子上的禁锢。  
然而徒然， 儿子青筋暴起的手掌随时打算捏断他的气管。Alter威胁道：“别乱动，”  
见父亲再无动作。Alter满意的把剑卡回鞘里，手探到兰斯洛特身前摸索着。他苍白的手，顺着身体的线条挪上去，指肚的老茧摩挲着兰斯洛特紧实的肌肉，揉捏兰斯洛特胸前尚未挺起的乳珠，一次又一次刻意造成无法忽视的痒意。接着他便安静解开人下装… 裤子褪到膝盖弯，阻碍了挣扎的余地。Alter垂着眼看对方白皙的大腿根和半勃起的阴茎：“濒死会让你兴奋？”还没等人反应过来，便握住他半硬的东西上下撸动，力道变化很大，或轻或重全凭心情。茧子摩挲着在马眼口抠弄，指甲刮蹭过茎体表面暴起的青筋，手掌托着囊袋施力。角落的缝隙里钻出带寒意的风，肆意吹捧着Alter不知从哪学来的技巧。燥热得兰斯洛特扭过头去偷偷喘气，眼睁睁看着自己的东西越发勃起的厉害…  
堆积出的快感给他拴上个项圈，那一头系在Alter手腕上。兰斯洛特哆嗦着在人的手里缴了械。后者看到他因羞耻而涨红的脸庞和碎发间染上绯红的耳朵，嬉笑着凑上前去向他索要亲吻，趁机把手上的污浊悉数抹到人腹部。  
被支配，被占有。只差被玷污，马上就要开始了——  
亲昵过后，Alter舔掉嘴边晶莹的唾液，缓缓把手伸到兰斯洛特无意识张开的腿间。他恶作剧般拍了拍兰斯洛特的屁股，把沾满精液的手指塞到人后穴里。  
“唔！”未开发地段传来糟糕的异物感，兰斯洛特吃痛的瑟缩着身体。 “放开…”  
没有如他所愿，Alter装模做样地点点头，继续在他体内寻找敏感点。两根、三根、四…肠道里的肉壁在刺激下分泌出肠液，带着成年男性的体温顺着Alter的手臂滴落到地上。空气沾染着咸腥粘稠的淫靡味道。  
…  
束缚着脖子的手不知道什么时候起撤了下去，可兰斯洛特疲软的劲儿根本支持不住他伸手反抗。他张开腿踮着脚半倚在始作俑者身上喘粗气，不时因为穴内粗暴的顶撞想要逃离。  
难受，好疼好疼好疼……痛苦，痛苦痛苦痛苦…啊，想去死…  
“啊……慢，慢点，”带鼻音的喘息听着挺动人。兰斯洛特甚至不知道Alter是什么时候把阴茎堵进体内的。  
期望第二次破灭。汁水的润滑下，内壁谄媚地紧贴硕大的阴茎，吮吸着、索取着什么不知名的东西。Alter随便动一动就能牵扯到兰斯洛特隐藏的敏感点。  
“你看看，只有你一个人像个荡妇一样摆着腰呻吟出声。” Alter卖力地肏弄着兰斯洛特，毫不放水。他空出的那只手搂着兰斯洛特腰肢防止他下坠。渐入佳境的愉悦感让他想插个题外话，他轻咳了一声，说到：  
“你以为圣杯会选择你？单单凭借武力就能够拿到你所憧憬的玩意？笑话！你可是玷污了王名声的家伙。”Alter用沾着黏液的手撬开兰斯洛特的嘴，省的他咬舌自尽：“但是不用灰心，你已经拥有我了。我天真的父亲哟。”  
“我是被圣杯选中的人，而我爱您。” Alter和他对视，露出个比哭难看的笑：“庆幸吧，那个我可不会这么说。”  
很遗憾，这些残酷的话兰斯洛特压根没听进去一句。阴茎一次又一次的挺入使得他连呼吸都被顶撞得支离破碎。他只能委委屈屈地迎合着身下渐渐变快的节奏。果然，Alter叹口气。他撇到父亲脖子上的勒痕，白皙的颈段镶嵌粉红色的痕迹，随着兰斯洛特喘气略有起伏。  
真漂亮，他加快下半身的动作，不再顾及其他。  
…  
精液灌进软嫩的肠道。Alter把自己的东西撤了出去，他松开钳牢父亲腰部的手。 没有半点力气的兰斯洛特立即整个人垮下去，在墙边蜷缩起身体。有斑斑点点猩红的白浊从他股间流出，淌到地上积起一片水光。  
Alter看入了迷，走到父亲身边，捻起一缕紫色的短发。  
“别碰我！”兰斯洛特打掉他的手。“啧”Alter走开了。不经意间，他看到地上的阿隆戴特。他弯下腰捡起，掂量抚摸如获珍宝。  
“这是你拿剑的惯用手？” 他提着剑走了回去，拎起兰斯洛特摁到墙上。他手拿剑刃，一使劲，硬生生用那把剑把父亲右手钉在了墙上。  
“唔！！”兰斯洛特咬着嘴唇坚持把呜咽堵塞在嘴里。阴茎又一次挤进他穴里。刚刚收缩的肉壁承受不住过多的施暴，从裂开的穴口渗出的血被阴茎牵连着带入兰斯洛特体内。  
Alter转着柄，看着被剑刃填满的伤口扩大了整整一圈。“嘶”兰斯洛特捏紧了拳头防止自己昏厥。他的脚趾弯曲着，臂膀扶在墙上，腿绷得笔直，Alter稍稍施力他的小腿就不住的颤抖。  
污秽不堪的景色从Alter的角度来看还是很美的。他吹着口哨，打算不再等待父亲喘着气呻吟出声。性爱让身体变得很热，他脱掉盔甲和兰斯洛特一样变得赤裸。  
…  
意识渐渐模糊。  
疼痛是个腐蚀人类灵魂的好东西。就像钉子戳到大腿里，肉体撕裂和血液流失所带来的毛骨悚然的恐惧感混杂酥麻麻的痒意。对于一些人来说是剧毒的饵食，莫名的上瘾。  
兰斯洛特弯弯被剑钉在墙壁上的右手。他眯起眼睛看着面前专心致志对他施暴的少年。穴内折磨人的骚动、残留在体内的不满足感，二者交织出异样的情绪。  
这是什么啊，好舒服、喜欢喜欢喜欢喜欢，啊啊，上瘾了上瘾了……恶劣的海啸/情绪侵蚀沙滩/人理。乐意不乐意已经退化得没那么重要了。过程必须享受，否则心脏会溃烂。  
兰斯洛特举起尚存的左手，颤颤巍巍地伸到钉在墙上的剑边，拔出它抛到斑驳的地面上。尚未凝固的血从剑形成的空洞里涌出，泊泊顺着手臂流下。一些溅在Alter身上，兰斯洛特替他抹掉了脸上赤红的污迹。  
Alter停下来，抬起眼看他。  
“继续。”兰斯洛特说到，用残缺的手环住儿子脖颈，把玩人垂到眼前的碎发。他的眼里没有了光彩，名为希冀的东西被一枪毙了。湖中骑士迷醉、误入歧途，最终放荡成性。  
靠着后穴，兰斯洛特发出求饶似的哭喘。他湿润的眼眶溢满生理泪水，鼻尖一皱一皱；他不由自主地抽噎着，布满伤痕的两只手搭在人肩上，扣挖着Alter紫色的盔甲。他哑着嗓子指导自己孩子肏干他。在和自己同等温度的怀里痉挛着射出稀薄的白浊，再回味高潮的余韵。他于阴茎填入肠道时失声尖叫。再也掩盖不了的喘息渐渐拔高。  
他期待下一次射精，渴望交欢时温吞的美好，祈求更高级别的兴奋。  
液体从填满的穴里溢出。兰斯洛特歪歪头感觉小腹有点胀，可是发烧的脑子却依然想让自己剥削殆尽Alter的精子。“Alter…”他嗫嚅着，舔湿干燥的起皮的嘴唇，“你…你的子孙会死在我肚子里。”  
他暂时性和Alter分开距离，但做爱仍继续着。“不过没关系，”他说到，举起手轻拂在Alter的脸上，拨开杂乱的刘海盯着那双眼睛。  
Alter看着面前沉沦性事的男人，咧开嘴笑了：“你说对了，它们为了你奋不顾身。义无反顾。”他安慰意义地抚摸着兰斯洛特鼓胀的小腹，又腾出一只手牵起兰斯洛特沾血的手，放到自己嘴边温柔地舔掉伤口边缘结块的血痂。  
精液灌入穴里，兰斯洛特瞳孔收缩头向后仰，露出光滑的颈子暴露在灯光下。Alter看得眼睛有点直，他附到男人身前亲吻兰斯洛特的喉结，撕咬那层薄薄的皮肉。他还有点余力，阴茎也没有放松下来。于是他没把自己的东西从 肉穴里拔出来，他捏住兰斯洛特的腰，亲昵地又开始下一轮。  
闹剧永不完结，压根没有最后一次。性爱连着性爱，两人在分不清彼此的氛围里催生出畸形的卵，坚韧而狂乱的爱情从里面破壳而出，扭曲着湿漉漉的胴体尖叫。  
…  
Alter沉醉在自己的事业里。他很高兴，带着兰斯洛特从未见过的诡谲面孔，支开没几两肉的手抵在兰斯洛特下巴上，逼迫他把颈子挺直。  
“真乖，”Alter慢悠悠垂下另一只手去抽出绑在腰间的佩剑拿刃在父亲颈弯厮磨，然后微眯起金色的瞳孔，一刀割断那饱含鲜血的脆弱大动脉。  
皮肉的撕裂快速得连痛觉都没跟上。兰斯洛特没有想到事情会演变成这样，他用手捂住伤口，殷红淹没过他的手。悔恨、悲哀。  
Alter看着父亲一腔热血从伤口喷涌而出。病态的狂笑着。  
“这不是如你所愿吗？哈哈哈…”他戳着兰斯洛特的太阳穴，敲出个音符后他哈哈大笑起来。他张着嘴巴，吐出几个音节：  
“——死亡。”  
…  
温度随之逃离，四肢渐渐变得冰冷僵硬。兰斯洛特开始等待自己的死，他扯扯嘴角再没有力气支起身体驱赶鬼魅魍魉。  
Alter跪倒在他身边。他是加拉哈德——兰斯洛特所不舍的圣骑。比以往瘦削许多，身材拔高不少，有和记忆里不太符合的长发：无垢的纯白，飘扬起来像朵雪绒花。此时，他正歪斜在快冷掉的兰斯洛特边上，笑得拿不稳自己的剑。  
最终Alter放下，悄悄握住了他的手，附到他耳边呢喃起来:“…不徒手而亡，骑士的名言。”  
热气冲到脸上暖暖的。兰斯洛特注视着Alter，疲惫的眼神没有感情。似乎面前的恒温动物只是黄金雕像，和憧憬的圣杯同等材质。“真快乐。”  
“我爱你，Alter，我的又一个儿子。”他说。溢出的血噎住了喉咙，他停止了呼吸。如残败的盔甲，把生命四散在空荡荡的房间中。  
…  
晨曦，第一缕阳光被遥远的恒星无私地照耀大地上，鲜绿的草地和碧蓝的天空勾勒出不列颠半岛独特的绚烂。  
繁花似锦的盛世夺走Alter的主动权。加拉哈德回来了。  
他看到自己的父亲。断线的偶人般躺倒在地上。没有气息。  
“主啊，我都做了什么！”青年放开兰斯洛特僵直的手，捧起人垂下的头颅，触碰父亲早就冰凉的面庞。  
那双鸢尾色的眼睛尚未闭上，涣散的瞳孔裹着一层死者特有的白翳。狰狞的伤口遍布兰斯洛特四肢，裸露出的肌肤满是不洁的象征。  
“Father …!”青年揪着银白的长发呜咽，昨晚的亵渎走马灯般重现，“！！！”  
“我，把我父……………啊！”他哀嚎着，捂住眼睛逃避一切。可事实就是事实，不会因为私愿磨灭。从指缝里他还是看见了那死不瞑目的父亲。他爱的男人，他仰慕的对象，他尊敬的楷模。  
“这就是所谓的…所谓的如我所愿？…”加拉哈德扣挖起自己的脸，发狂的把指尖嵌入肉里。“为了，骑士的心意/名誉？”血顺着骨节过于分明的手滴落，于死者额前盛开邪恶的嫣红。  
在悲伤中，加拉哈德厌恶起自己。对那个他/Alter，这个他/加拉哈德，所有的所有。他不愿再面对这个复杂哀愁的无望世界。他跟着父亲离开了。留下的是名为“加拉哈德”的Alter。  
“哈啊啊…哈哈哈哈，可怜的湖之骑士。可怜的，我父亲。”Alter吻吻兰斯洛特，替他把眼睛合上。

 

感谢观看


End file.
